BLEACH: Child of the Last Silver Blade
by ZakerugaReisu1
Summary: Aizen wasn't terrorizing the world for a while, everything was peaceful aside froom Hollow attacks, this was just calm before the storm, but then Troubles came when Ichigo met this boy who came to his school as a new student who was in fact a Shinigami with Two Silver Zanpakto…and who are this Lost Souls, what do they want? Sorry for bad summary...


**BLEACH: Child of the Last Silver Blade**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach.**

**Summary: **Aizen wasn't terrorizing the world for a while, everything was peaceful aside froom Hollow attacks, this was just calm before the storm, but then Troubles came when Ichigo met this boy who came to his school as a new student who was in fact a Shinigami with Two Silver Zanpakto…and who are this Lost Souls, what do they want?

**Note: a Requested by BellBrago. (The Shit is too persistent to make me do this Story)**

**A/N: Sorry if the Story is a bit Clichy and awkward. And forgive me if the OC sounds Familiar they weren't mine, The OCs Belonged to BellBrago.**

**Warning: Light Yaoi.**

**Pairings: ByaIchi, OC x Hitsugaya, **

**~0~0~0~=^.^=~0~0~0~**

**OC Characters: **

**THE LOST SOULS **

**Mathieu Poseidon/Kuchiki the Silver Demon**

**Matt Harudy the Blue Demon of Ether Valley**

**Jeff Harudy the Rainbow Demon of Ether Valley**

**Glenn Jacobu the Fire Demon of Blaze Valley **

**Mark Caraway the Dark Demon of Obsidian Valley**

**Christopher Iruvine the Demon of Abyss**

**Randy Oruton the Demon of Abyss**

**~0~0~0~=^.^=~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 1: Child of the Silver Blade**

It was a peaceful night somewhere at the very distance outskirts of Rukongai at the Very Mountains far in civilization Lives a Shinigami who is far different than the others, his name was Mathieu Corurinu a boy who was created in the Valley of the Silvers, and the Last of the Silver Sword Race. He was the only Survivor of his clan who was destroyed by Shinigamis of Soul Society…He now lives not far from the said place along with other Shinigami who met the same fate as he is…

That time Mathieu was gazing at the bright Moon, while his other companions except for one.

"You look so lonely there, Mathieu -san." Mark the Dark Haired Shinigami said.

The said boy turned his Silver eyes to his constant companion, during the nights like now, tucking his long silver hair at the back of his ears.

"Do I Look Like Lonely to you?" He asked with his Smooth Voice.

The Dark haired one Smirked at the question.

"Well, you've been looking at that moon for almost an Hour now, if that Moon has consciousness it would've melt right away at your gaze." He chuckled.

"Are you humoring me?" The Silver Haired Shinigami asked.

"Like I Said you look so lonely so I'm just attempting to lighten things up." The Dark Haired Shinigami said.

"I'm not Lonely, I was just thinking." Mathieu Huffed.

Mark shook his head.

"Thinking of destroying that place?" He asked.

"No, I was thinking of killing that man…Kuchiki Byakuya the man who left my mother to suffer and to die." Mathieu said with resentment.

Mark, sensing the young boy's anger put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't let emotions overwrite judgment, my friend. But whatever your decision is I respect it and wherever you go I will follow you, That's what Me, Glenn, Matt, Jeff, Randy and Christopher had promised to each other since that very day you came and saved us from dying." Mark said.

Mathieu just chuckled, but then tensed when he sensed few unfamiliar reiatsu came from behind the trees, he heard Mark growled indicating he felt it as well.

"We Have uninvited Visitors, Mathieu -san." He growled.

"I know." The boy said.

"Shall I get rid of them?" Mark asked.

"No, Let's just teach them some lessons that it's rude to sneak on people who are talking privately." Mathieu said as he pulls out one of his Silver Zanpaktos.

With that the two friends attacked their uninvited guests.

**~Normal PoV~**

It was a warm day in Soul Society, in Twelfth Division Captain Kurotsuchi along with Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku and Captain Hitsugaya walking in the Kidou Lab.

"Lately, some of the Mobile Group was attack while they are at the mountains, they found something interesting." Capt. Kurotsuchi said.

"Interesting?" Capt. Ukitake repeated.

"Yes, They found something or should I say Someone who is worth investigating." Capt. Kurotsuchi said with a big grin.

When they reached the monitor…

"Nemu, show the footage of what the Mobile Group Captured." Capt. Kurotsuchi Ordered.

"Hai…" Is only what the Fuku-taicho of the twelfth group answered.

As the Monitor start showing two shadowy figures as if talking to each other.

"As you can see in the video, two figure are somewhat talking to each other." Capt. Kurotsuchi said.

"What is supposed to be the problem with that?" Capt. Hitsugaya asked.

The twelfth division captain's smirk widens.

"Look closely at the person standing on the left side as the video zooms the view." He said.

As the Video zooms and as the cloud blocks the light of the moon moves, the person in the left side moved to look at the direction of the camera was the one who shocked the three captains greatly, this person was holding a Silver sheath, but that was not the one who gave them a shock but the person whom holding the sword was, this person looks like someone they know, those eyes only belonged to someone they really know and that person is one of their own, then another thing shocked them, as the Person in the left side of the monitor Drew its sword, the sword glows a silver light as its blade was unsheathed, as the sword came to view it is at the color of what they can call a Shining Silver Blade.

"That can't be, is that Rihan? Rihan Poseidon?" Capt. Ukitake said with a shock expression.

"I thought it was only a Legend, but that person, is he really the Legendary Silver Shinigami?" Capt. Hitsugaya said with the same expression but only slightly.

Captain Kurotsuchi Grinned.

"Seeing is to Believing, that Person is Holding a Silver Zanpakto, but on top of that he's all silver and most importantly he's looks is just like someone we knew." He said.

"So what's the Plan?" Capt. Kyoraku asked.

"Find the boy what else but I'm not doing it alone though as we can see this Silver Shinigami is not alone." Capt. Kurotsuchi said.

Now that he mentioned it they noticed the other figure beside the Silver one, this figure is all in Black its Crimson Red eyes Shines with annoyance as if threatened by the presence of the Mobile Group…and just a few seconds the Monitor went blank as if indicating the video was cut off and the Mobile Group was attacked.

"That's the last of the Video given to me by the Mobile Group, one more thing the boy has the same signature moves of the sixth division captain as one of the Mobile Group reported." Capt. Kurotsuchi said. "And the other one is unknown."

Then everything went into silence.

**~Back at the Mountains~**

Christopher and the others came back at the cave after Mark and Mathieu had a little game with other shinigamis.

"Oh, Shinigamis from Soul Society that sounds fun, Ne Mark…" Christopher said as he lays flat on his stomach in the flatter surface.

"Whatever, Chris..." Randy Sighed.

Mark Glared at his blond haired friend while Glenn just chuckled.

"Being found out is not fun at all Chris, think about it what if those bastards came back along with their friends, it is not only us who is going to be in big trouble but Mathieu -san as well as we all know that Mathieu -san is a child of the Silver Blade, we don't know what will those people will do to him if he is captured." Mark said as he looks at his Young Friend.

Glenn raised his hand.

"What if we hide in the Living World, in there they would have troubles finding us." He suggested.

"Glenn is right; we cannot let them get their hands on Mathieu -kun." Matt agreed.

Mark sighed at their suggestion and looked at the Silver Haired boy as he sat from his soft grassy bed.

"What do you think, Mathieu -san?" He asked.

The Silver Haired Boy looked at him.

"We'll take a precaution method for a while; I will not risk getting caught yet…not until I killed him, so I'll have a go with Glenn's suggestion." Mathieu said.

The Dark Haired man nodded.

"When do we Leave?" He asked.

"Preparation is not a problem, so we'll leave in an Hour." Mathieu said casually.

"Alright, I'll prepare the gate…Mark, you'll help me do it." Randy said.

The Dark Haired man nodded and walked out with the other Dark Haired Man.

"Wait! I'll come along too!" Chris called out as he stood up from his perch.

Glenn just sighed and followed his Friend.

"Jeff and I will stay guard if there is anything suspicious, we'll leave you to your privacy, Mathieu -san." Matt said respectfully and left the cave.

Mathieu just nodded and did his usual routine.

**~Meanwhile~**

In Soul Society the Twelfth division captain was preparing to depart with his team in front of the gate.

"Alright, let's move." He said.

And all of them entered the gate to the mountains.

**~Back at the mountains~**

Randy and Mark was preparing the gate to the living world as Mathieu came along with Glenn.

"Ah! Mathieu -san, the gate is almost finished just wait a little longer." Jeff hummed.

The said guy leaned beside the boulder and waited, but then he sensed a strong Reiatsu in the distance, he'll take it that Cayenne and the others sensed it as well by just seeing how their shoulders tensed.

"Almost there." Chris Muttered nervously.

Mathieu just chuckled; he found it cute when Chris' nervous, he's getting all fidgety when the Blond haired man is nervous…

"They're getting closer, Chris, better hurry up." Mathieu teased.

At the corner…

"I know you are teasing me Mathieu -san, but please stop that you're making me very nervous." Mark hissed.

Mathieu Snickered at his friends nervous streaks, then.

"All Done, It's ready to go!" Mark said and glared at his Silver Haired Friend.

The Silver haired teen Grinned…

"Let's go then." He said.

And the group entered the gate together before the group of shinigami arrived; as the said group came the gate was closed.

**~In the Living World~**

The Gate appeared at the woods behind the Mansion just outside Karakura Town, then Mathieu and his group Came out already in their Gigai, Randy was wearing his Butler Uniform, Mark was wearing his Common Clothes, Chris was wearing his Business uniform, Glenn, Matt and Jeff is dressed on his Casual clothing and Mathieu was wearing a School Uniform.

"Well, I'm off to school." Mathieu said casually.

"Do you even know where it is?" Chris asked.

Mark sighed in exasperation; Glenn, Matt and Jeff Sweat Dropped, Randy whacked the blond haired man in business uniform whom he calls a friend.

"He's not stupid to not know his New School." He said.

Mark and Glenn just sighed and waved goodbye to their Pack Leader and do their usual Human routines…

**~In Karakura Highschool~**

Mathieu walked into the classroom where he was assigned by the Principal, and as he came in all eyes bore on his direction, the silver haired teen ignored all the stares of these humans and went on his desk… and as the teacher came in, he was properly introduced as Mathieu Poseidon, Mathieu noticed the orange haired teen was looking at him, as well as the burnt orange haired girl was looking at him…those looks were quite annoying…During lunch break Mathieu was standing at the shades of the trees, until the Orange Haired Human and his friends walked on his direction…

"What do you want?" Mathieu asked rather gruffly.

The Orange haired human seems unfazed by his unfriendly welcome, his friends seemed unsure to approach him.

"You look lonely out here." He said.

"What of it?" Mathieu asked with the same tone as he did a while ago.

"The Name is Ichigo Kurosaki; behind me are Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki." The Boy said. "You seem need some company."

Mathieu's eyes narrowed as he heard the name of Kuchiki.

"The name's Mathieu Poseidon and do I look like needing some company?" He said.

Ichigo just nodded, when all of a sudden there were several roars in different direction of the school…well it seemed took the Boy's and his Friends' attention and they rocketed to each direction where the roars came from, Mathieu enjoyed the peace while it lasted until a Hollow came on his view and Ichigo's voice.

"Mathieu -san!" He calls out.

But before the orange haired youth came and before those sharp looking claws reached him, with just one glare the hollow froze in place and with one quick strike that no ordinary shinigami can see cut the Hollow in half, turning back to his usual position he saw how the orange haired boy froze in shock.

"Y-You're." he muttered.

Mathieu just sighed and pretend that he didn't saw Ichigo standing there.

"Stupid flies..." Mathieu muttered angrily and walks away.

During school, Mathieu did all what is needed to be done, Group work, Assignments and Projects…all those things were just entertainment to him and nothing more, after school Mathieu was heading at the school gate with the orange haired teen beside him and his friends behind him.

"So, where did you come from?" Ichigo asked.

"From a distant land..." Mathieu muttered.

Cold Wind Blew as the group passed the gate, Mathieu's eyes narrows, then all heads turned to the right when an inhumane scream came, there a dark haired teen came running heading to the Silver Haired teen with those pitch dark eyes. Mathieu did one thing…

"Gotta go…" He said and took off running.

**~At the Suzaku Mansion~**

Randy paused at his House work as Mark and Glenn came behind him.

"Did you sense it?" Glenn asked.

Randy nodded.

"Yes, it's the same aura as before in the valley of the lost souls…How could they get here when Mathieu -san had closed the gates there." He said.

"This worries me Randy, Those souls had never been this hostile, and I'd never seen those possessing Human Beings." Mark said worriedly.

Randy Looks at the window he was working on.

"Let's hope Mathieu -san can handle things out there." He said.

**~At the Vacant Park Area~**

Mathieu ran through the woods of the park away from Humans as the possessed boy followed him, in the center of the woods He stopped and the possessed boy did so as well.

"Who's there?" He asked.

The Possessed boy didn't spoke, prompting Mathieu to know.

"I see you can't talk." He said as he swallows his Mod-soul and ordering it to stay out of the way.

As his gigai out of the way, Mathieu pulled out one of his Zanpaktos.

"Veil the departed souls with your Gentle Mist of flowers, Disseminate GetsugenryuZakura." He commands.

The Silver Blade Obeyed the Orders of its Master and scattered everywhere. The possessed boy backed away a little.

"Be gone Spawn of Darkness." Mathieu commands and ordered his Zanpakto to annihilate the Evil Spirit.

It let out a very eerie scream before it departed the body of the boy. The Silver Haired teen watched as the once Dark soul was cleansed, the Dark entity went to the Silver Haired teen's hand…He never liked the taste of the Dark Matter but it is the only way he can get rid of it so it won't bother anybody anymore…so swallowing the Dark Matter he gagged for a minute as the Very Horrible and Very Bitter taste ran through his tongue…But it's worth it, he'll never go Hungry for three days.

From the other side of the forest a pair very knowing eyes watched the Silver haired teen gets to its body back and walks away.

**~At Suzaku Mansion~**

Randy, Matt, Jeff, Mark and Glenn Sprawled at the Couch, Carpet and the Chair as they have suffered the same as their Pack Leader…

"Do He Have to do that!?" Glenn Cried as he drank another round of Orange Juice from the pitcher.

"It Taste Very Horrible." Mark said.

"Deal With It." Randy and Matt coughed.

"I can't feel my tongue." Jeff groaned.

At the Door…

"Honey I'm Ho~me." A Drunk Voice Slurred.

The five cringed at the Word and winced at the Thud noise.

"Christopher." The five Grumbled…

**~Later~**

Mathieu opened the door and saw a Drunk Chris on the floor, and as he enters the kitchen he saw a much disarrayed Randy cooking, the silver haired teen blinked.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked out of the blue making the dark haired man jump a good 3 feet from the floor out of pure surprise.

Randy looked at his direction.

"N-Nothing." He said.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to close the connection." Mathieu said and went to his room.

That time as Mathieu came out of the shower his phone rang.

"Moshi-Moshi, this is Mathieu" he answered.

"Kombanwa, Mathieu -san where did you go after you ran off, we were so worried about you." Ichigo's voice... "And that kid, what did he do?"

Mathieu sighed, he didn't know how did the Orange haired boy got his number but it's better not to ask.

"Somewhere and the kid is Possessed and wanted to kill me, I dunno why. We still have class tomorrow and it's late." He said.

"Ah, Gomen I was just worried…Ja, Gotta go, bye." The boy said and hung up.

The silver haired teen shook his head; he's going to be bombarded with questions tomorrow as there are people who saw him being chased by a possessed guy…suddenly the door bust open and there Chris and Jeff came running in and slammed the door shut…

"Did we lose him?" Jeff asked.

"I never knew Mark would go to that extent to Punish, Poor Matt, Glenn and Randy I'll bet he'll have a sore rear tomorrow." Chris said.

And.

"Ahem…and what do I owe the two of you to invade my room while I'm in it?" Mathieu asked annoyed. "And what did you guys do to upset Mark?"

The two tensed as they heard their Leader's voice.

"W-well." Chris stammered.

"Well?" Mathieu asked.

As soon as he asked the question was asked the door flew open and there revealed a very annoyed Dark Haired Monster whom they can only recognize as.

"Mark." Jeff and Chris winced.

At the door the dark haired man snarled at the two youngsters.

"Jeff, Christopher…YOU BRATS!" He roared in anger.

He then grabbed the obviously frightened teen by the back collar and dragged them out of the room leaving the very confused Silver haired teen.

"What did those two idiots do this time that they even drag Matt, Glenn and Randy along?" He said.

That night two frightened screams can be heard and it can only belonged to Jeff and Chris…

**~The Next Day~**

At school Ichigo and the others can only watch helplessly as their Silver haired friend twitch in annoyance.

"Ano, Mathieu -san are you okay you seem lack of sleep." The orange haired youth said.

The Silver haired teen glared at his Orange haired classmate.

"I can't sleep when three of my companions at home were…" The Silver Haired teen said angrily.

"Were what?" Ichigo blinked.

The Silver Haired teen Blushed.

"Screaming, I just saw them Limping this morning and complaining something about an Aching Rear." Mathieu said as a pretty blush dusted on his cheeks.

Ichigo somehow blushed at what his Silver haired friend said.

"So do you have anything to do this weekend?" He asked.

The Silver Haired Teen Blinked.

"Nothing… Why?" Mathieu asked.

"Cool, Why Don't we hang out at the beach?" The Orange Haired teen said.

"You're actually inviting me?" Mathieu asked.

Ichigo nodded…not ruining the mood.

"Alright, might as well have to relax a bit, that won't hurt." Mathieu said casually.

"Cool, let's meet at your house." Ichigo said.

"Alright…" The Silver Haired Teen said.

At the corner of the room…Kuchiki Rukia Narrows her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked.

"Ah! Nothing, Ichigo seems to be getting close to the transferred student." Rukia said.

"Yeah, it seems Ichigo has an effect on him, yesterday he seems to be unapproachable." Uryu said as he adjusts his eyeglasses.

Sado said nothing; the group just watched Ichigo interact at the New Student.

"Waaaa! I Thought I was Ichigo's Buddy!" Keigo said.

As time goes by during lunch…

"Ne, Rukia-chan, do you noticed something similar to Poseidon-san to your brother?" Orihime asked.

Now that Orihime had said it, she remembered something what Ukitake-taicho and Urahara-san had told her.

_**~Flashback~**_

_She was sitting at the shop of the former 12__th__ captain gaping at her captain and the shop keeper._

"_Wha-?" Is all she can say._

_The white haired captain of the 13__th__ Division nodded._

"_That boy might have some connection to your Brother, Rukia-chan." Ukitake-taicho said._

"_But How?" Rukia said. "There might be some mistake, maybe Poseidon-san is just nii-sama's look alike, he never told me something like he has a brother or something, it might be even impossible, the Kuchiki clan has Dark Hair color not silver."_

"_Ah! But Rukia-chan what I saw in the forest yesterday was somehow a bit of a proof that he might be, because what I saw is that Poseidon-san might actually a shinigami and his moves are somehow like your Brother." Urahara explained._

"_But that's impossible! I don't want this! Poseidon-san is starting to become our friend…No, Ichigo's friend, we can't ruin it like this…it will hurt him!" Rukia said upset._

"_Just to prove we are right we need a blood sample, try to tell Ichigo to get some drop of blood from Poseidon-san." Ukitake-taicho said._

_Rukia just nodded._

_**~End Flashback~**_

She will talk to Ichigo right after the class, during the group work Ichigo seems to keep on asking their new friends about the formula of an equation that they have to solve and the Silver Haired teen would answer it perfectly…as the bell ran, Ichigo walked up to the Silver Haired teen.

"Tomorrow at seven…" He reminded.

"Yeah got it..." The Silver haired teen muttered as his stuff his things on his bag.

**~Later at the Kurosaki Clinic~**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?" Ichigo's voice thundered at the whole house.

"Quiet Down! Urahara-san and Ukitake-taicho asked me to ask you to get even a small blood sample on Poseidon-san, they were suspicious about him." Rukia said.

"Mathieu -san will be angry at me if I do that!" Ichigo said as he bristles angrily.

"Please Ichigo, Even I was confused of what they said, they thought Mathieu -Kun might have a connection to nii-sama." Rukia said.

Ichigo frowns.

"How did that happen, Mathieu -Kun is not a shinigami, Rukia." Ichigo said.

Rukia just said nothing.

"But I'll try." Ichigo said.

**~In Soul Society~**

At sixth Division Barrack in Byakuya's Office, a strong breeze blew and a certain picture from the album dropped on the floor catching Byakuya's attention. He stood up and picked up the picture, he looked at it with those soulful eyes. In the Picture there was a man not older than thirties standing beside him, the man has a long beautiful Silver Hair and gentle yet powerful Storm Silver eyes, he has a very Gentle and Loving Smile that he cannot forget. The man's name was.

"Rihan…" He murmured sadly.

He loved the young adult so much, Rihan was an unseated officer on his division, he was what they call the Silver angel due to his Hair, eyes and zanpakto color, they all matched in color, it would only matched all if the Standard Shinigami uniform didn't get in the way of his Silver Colors, but the man disappeared after the Portal that the man had used during long distance travelling exploded for an unknown reason and he thought that it killed Rihan, it hurt him so much when an investigation team only found a piece of the Silver Blade of Rihan's Zanpkto, Then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Byakuya answered.

Then Ukitake came in with a folder in his hand.

"Byakuya-san may I have a talk with you?" the gentle captain of the 13th division asked gently.

Byakuya nodded as he sat on his office table.

"What is it you want to talk about Ukitake-Taicho?" He asked with his monotonous voice.

"Well, it might be personal and I know you don't like it but…" Ukitake hesitated for a moment.

He knew Byakuya doesn't like to be asked something personal, but he have to know.

"Ano, Byakuya-san…Did you have a relationship with Rihan-san before Hissana?" Ukitake asked nervously.

There was silence in the room, Captain Ukitake looked at the Captain of the Sixth Division, and if he can believe it the usual stoic captain was surprised beyond belief. Captain Ukitake accept it that Byakuya indeed had a relationship with his unseated officer before Hissana…He just nodded.

"Then you might want to see this." Ukitake said as he hand over the folder. "The Mobile Group captured it during their investigation and I want to let you know about it."

Byakuya took the folder and as he opens it, the man's eyes widened in shock, Ukitake knew what Byakuya saw.

"Rihan…" Was all Byakuya can say…

"But he looks more like you, Byakuya-san. Is it possible that Rihan had that boy in him without you knowing?" Ukitake said.

Byakuya can't form a word, he was too shock to speak and it worries Ukitake that the dark haired man forgot how to breathe…he went to the man's side and rubbed his back.

"Take it easy Byakuya, Just relax…we are not yet sure if he is indeed your son, we had asked your sister to take a blood sample to the boy." Ukitake said.

Byakuya seemed came out of his shock and looked at his fellow captain.

"Where is this boy?" He asked.

Ukitake shook his head as if reading his fellow captains mind.

"We have to make sure if he is indeed you son Byakuya-kun, you have to wait for the right time to approach the boy." He said.

Byakuya just nodded in understanding, but he looks like he wanted to go and get the boy, but he can't…he has to make sure…He have to wait…

**~That Night at Suzaku Mansion~**

Mathieu woke up in the middle of the night as if woke up by the invisible force, then…

"Having trouble sleeping?" Mark asked as he was sitting at the comfortable chair near the window.

The Silver Haired teen looked at the Dark Haired man's Direction.

"Should you be sleeping as well? Why are you here?" He asked.

Mark stood up from his place and went to the younger man's bed and sat on the side.

"I was just passing by, when I heard you calling someone in your sleep and I got curious so I entered just to make sure you're alright." Mark said.

The Silver Haired Teen looked at his older friend whom he can consider an Older Brother.

"Calling someone in my sleep?" He repeated.

"Well, I heard you are calling 'Father' in your sleep, who was he?" Mark said.

Mathieu looked like he was lost for word for a minute and then look away from his older friend.

"I don't remember having a father; I can only remember My Creator." He said.

Mark looked surprised.

"Your…creator? You mean…Your Mother?" He asked.

The Silver Haired Teen looked at his Dark haired friend.

"My Creator is not a woman, Mark…He's a man." The teen said.

The Dark Haired Man was shock. Mathieu well might have to explain what he said.

"Men was never dubbed to give birth, but they can create, Rihan is a Powerful Being I have ever seen and there is a possibilities that I am not a real being myself, I might be something created by Rihan's own hands before he died…I don't know what for, I don't even know why He created me…I am confused, Mark…I am a Life form He created, but he never gave me any orders of what I have to do…the only thing I had in mind is to kill that man for making Rihan Suffer." The silver haired teen said sadly.

The dark haired man understood everything, but one thing… he sat beside the younger man and embraced him in a brotherly way.

"Asu, Believe me or not…Rihan-san might have created you to live, he might have loved somebody despite the gender and he created you to be his child so that he won't be alone if that man or woman had left him…he might have died but he had loved you as his son and wants you to live for him, relive his memories when he's gone…there might be something more for you to do aside from killing that man…you don't need to be this sad Mathieu -san, you're not alone…you have me, Matt, Jeff, Randy Chris and Glenn…we are all here for you and we will never leave you." Mark said… "I will stay here tonight to accompany you…so that you will never be lonely."

The Silver Haired teen was surprised at his older friend's action, but he was grateful…he did one thing he had done before when Rihan was still alive, he snuggled at Mark's Brotherly Embrace.

"Thank You, Mark…I Feel a lot better." He said happily.

"You're welcome, Sleep now…you have an outing with your friends tomorrow." Mark said gently.

"Hai…" Was all Mathieu answered as he fell asleep, there is no need for him to be afraid now, he have Mark and the others to help him and would watch over him when he is alone and would be there if he needed them very much.

Mark watched his younger friend fall asleep in his arms, he don't know why but…he wanted to protect his young friend who lived its life all alone before they have meet with each other from the harm that could hurt him, it hurts so much when he and his friends watch the young one is so lonely, they never seen him smile, not even once…How much did the young boy suffered to be like this, to him it's unfair to let a child as young as the boy whom he is holding now to suffer such painful things…he had been all alone himself but he met Mark, Randy, Matt, Jeff, Glenn and Chris not long enough, but the boy was alone without someone with him…and this man he wanted to kill, he wanted to meet him and ask what he did to Rihan to anger the young one to the point on killing him and to tell this man everything he needed to know…for now, all he have to do is to watch over the young boy in his arms and will never leave him until he, Mark Caraway will breathe out his last breath…for Mathieu's Sake he will be there for him, no matter what and will do anything to see the boy smile and won't let anyone make him cry, he will kill them if they did.

He looked down at the sleeping teen and smiled, when was the last time Mathieu sleep so peacefully, he looked so young and innocent when he is relaxed and not all frowns and scowls?

'_Mathieu, I vow I will make you happy, I will do anything for you my friend anything for you and I will never leave your side, not until I breathed out my Last breath…even if I die I will continue on Protecting you to everything that will harm you, I swear that with my life and that is my very goal in life.' _Cayenne vowed silently.

Mark looked at the skyline window and saw a shooting star; he wished that he will live his life to see his young friend smile with all his heart just once, he wished to see him happy and live a happy life for him that's all it matters to him… he then pulled up a blanket enough to cover them from the coldness of the nigh and went to sleep…

_To Be Continued_

_**Thank You for Reading!**_

_Please Review_


End file.
